


An ode to poor romantic skills.

by Saramustdie



Series: An ode to poor romantic skills. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Topping, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Sexual Surrogate, Shy! Gerard, sexual surrogate therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Sexual surrogacy is a form of therapy in which an individual experiencing sexual issues may engage with a paid individual to help them address these problems.





	An ode to poor romantic skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I truly don't know what it is that I'm just better at writing one shots or series, because this one is looking good already. 
> 
> So if you're confused with the sexual surrogacy thing, I was as well but I actually made my research so I'm hoping that aside from hot this is an interesting series that you guys can enjoy..

Gerard was currently waiting for someone at the local café, he was specially nervous today because he was actually not waiting for a friend, nor a relative, or a co worker and he was pretty sure that if he’d make his little brother guess who he was waiting for, he’d never get it right.

Why’s that? Because he’s waiting for a sex surrogate to arrive.  That’s right . He had arranged a meeting, pretty much a business meeting with this young man, one of the few licensed sex surrogates allowed to work in LA without being arrested for charges of prostitution.

Now, the question you might be asking yourself is _why?_ Gerard was shy, a bit chubby and awkward but he was still an attractive young man who had the chance to date just about anyone, either man or woman, but still his life had taken him through a very lonely path.

Still, the actual reason he was doing this was his thesis. He was working on his psychology major and decided to investigate on a subject that was actually important to him, other students were not passionate about their subjects or actually perusing an actual outcome aside from getting their degree, but Gerard had been working the same way for the entirety of his college experience. Every project was developed under a concept or subject that he was close to and that he wanted to learn how to approach under a professional light and get the knowledge of something that had hunted his life for a while.

This subject was of course no exception, being molested as a young boy, sex had always been a matter he rather avoid. This was just a nice way to say that he had been kissed a couple times only and was completely disgusted by it, not to mention, he was still a virgin. A 25 year old virgin. No, there’s something wrong with that, but by the way other people talked about it, it seemed like a really fun thing to do, and so pleasurable and intimate when done with the right person, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing out on something great, but he well knew he had to work on his psychological wounds first, even when he now knew how to help people in a professional way with the same emotional traumas he suffered, it was super difficult to apply those techniques on himself. Easier said than done, basically.

So he had heard about these surrogates on one of his classes, it was a known thing among psychologists and the opinions on the matter where kind of divided. Some of his colleges hated this practice since some of the surrogates where actual psychologists who had specialized on the human sexuality field, but quoting them “they ended up being prostitutes who dare to call themselves professionals.” On the other hand, there was some psychoanalyst who appreciated the new way that these trained professionals were able to heal such traumas on people, or give a safe fist time sex environment to whoever seeks for this type of help.

Gerard was on the pro surrogates side. He had watched documentaries on how they allowed people to achieve this thing they had been postponing and enjoy themselves, so that truly gave him hope and also a really good subject to talk about on his final assignment.

Being gay meant that he had some trouble finding a male who was up for the task. There were plenty of female surrogates who were open to work with both men and women, but oddly enough men weren’t that open to adapt for their customers.

In the end he found a guy who he hadn’t seen at all just yet, all he knew was that he was one of the youngest surrogates in LA, so that was a plus, in the end if he was a bit attracted to the specialist, it would probably make things easier for him.

He was looking down at his phone hoping to see a text from the guy letting him know if he was still away from the coffee place because he was certainly a little bit late already. He tensed up when he saw a tattooed hand take the chair in front of him, when he looked up he met a beautiful face with a charming smile.

“I’m sorry but I’m expecting for someone.” Said Gerard kindly.

“Of course, you’re waiting for Frank Iero right?” He asked taking a seat.

“Well, yes.” He replied confused.

“Okay, well I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic was crazy.” He said setting his phone on the table and looking for the menu.

“Oh, hi..” He said getting nervous right away. He had managed to kind of screw up the first impression, and now he was a little intimidated if he was honest. This guy was handsome and just _hot_. And the setting of this whole thing only meant that he was going to behave as a goof ball the whole time until he –hopefully- felt comfortable enough to have sex with this gorgeous man.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Frank offered his hand, Gerard shook it and sighed sheepishly.

“Excited for our talk?” Frank said cheekily. Gerard nodded fast.

“Yes, I have so many questions for you.”

“Cool, I’m open for all of them, but let’s get some drinks first.” They ordered some coffees. When they were settled Gerard was allowed to start digging on the questions he had been thinking for a more than a couple of weeks already.

“So what is your method?”

“We’re gonna jump right in uh?” He smiled before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Okay so, first off we have a chat so that I can identify what’s going on, not necessarily find “an issue” sometimes there’s not one, it’s more just a difficulty that you can overcome in a safe environment, so after that we continue with the sessions to very little romantic contact, something that you’re comfortable with, then we’ll get a little more physical, I usually like to give the patients a massage, so that you guys are relaxed and we have a lot of intimate moments, cuddles and stuff, most stuff is while being naked because you need to get used to your own body and the other one involved.” Frank explained intensely, Gerard could tell he was passionate about the subject as well which made he feel that he was truly working with a professional. “Then, we move on to the last step which is…” He allowed Gerard to finish the sentence.

“Sex?” He whispered feeling odd at just pronouncing the word.

“You guessed it.” Gerard giggled loudly, he knew his laugh was the most awkward laugh ever but he’d do it as a reflex when he got nervous.

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Frank nodded.

“Not really, once we have our first official chat, I will make an actual schedule so that I can create it base on a diagnosis that I have to do this week. So how about we set the day for the second ‘date’?”

“S-sure.” After a about an hour, Gerard got his notepad out of his backpack and looked for some extra –not thesis related- questions. “Can I ask you about your sexuality?” He asked clearing his throat since it was an awkward question to ask for him. 

“Sure, I’m bisexual. I’ve also worked with female customers, of course.” He clarified knowing where his question was going.

“Alright and uh, how long have you been doing this?” Gerard asked hiding behind his notes Frank grinned and took the notebook away so that the black-haired man would actually look at him.

“I’ve been doing it for a couple of years, I’ve never had an unsatisfied customer, only people who weren’t ready to let go off their traumas so this approach wasn’t for them and decided to stop the assistance. I always use protection and no, I won’t be offended if you’re not attracted to a heavily inked guy.” He said already responding to all of the questions he asked by each customer and had them memorized as a script now. Gerard nodded getting the clue and deciding to leave any further question for when they met again.

“Until next week Gerard,” Frank said standing up to leave the place.

_What did I get myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate if you showed me some support on this work guys <3 and if you liked it, go and check my current fic out, it's called 'Let the future touch you.'


End file.
